


Deadpool Appreciation

by BubbleGumPopsicle



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at humor anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, He just loves taking pics of his bf, Humor, I don’t know why I keep putting Wade in dresses, M/M, Mention of Blood and Gore, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter just really loves Wade and wants everyone to know it, Photographer Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Thirst Tweets, Twitter, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, again it’s Wade fucking Wilson, but he is killing it so why the fuck not?, i only added MJ and Ned because I love them, is it obvious I don’t really know how to use twitter?, just because it’s Wade of course there’s gonna be some angst, written on iPhone so I apologize if emojis don’t show, you can think of Peter as any age/actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumPopsicle/pseuds/BubbleGumPopsicle
Summary: Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButtI love this man so much 🥰🥰🥰😍😘😘❤️❤️ @Deadpool(Picture of Wade fast asleep on the couch wearing a oversized shirt with a unicorn on it and sweats, a soft pink blanket pulled up under his chin)...⚔️🦄🔫@DeadpoolReplying to @BubbleButtBaby boy at least get my good side 😘❤️❤️|Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButtAll of you is your good side baby 😉🥰😘😘
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	1. Peter’s Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I need to? I don’t own anything.
> 
> I’ve seen far too many twitter fics focused on Spider-Man and Peter’s “SI internship” and IrondadandSpideyson and barely, if any, were SpideyPool. So I am fixing that with my self-indulgent “Peter thirsts for Wade on main” Twitter AU 😉 The chapters will come out whenever I get an idea so don’t expect, like, weekly updates Or much, if any, plot.

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I love this man so much 🥰🥰🥰😍😘😘❤️❤️ _**@Deadpool**_

_(Picture of Wade fast asleep on the couch wearing a oversized shirt with a unicorn on it and sweats, a soft pink blanket pulled up under his chin)_

...

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

Baby boy at least get my good side 😘❤️❤️

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

All of you is your good side baby 😉🥰😘😘

|  
|

**Prndl or Fmmmmm @LondonTipton**

This is so cute omfg 😳

...

**Deadpool appreciation squad @DPSquad**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

Yesss more Wade content!! Our man is so cute 🥰🥰

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

My man 😡 and yessss 😭😍😍🥰

* * *

**madison@squaregarden**

who are you **_@BubbleButt_ ** ? And are you really dating Deadpool???  
  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wade’s boyfriend and Yes 🥰 

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

It’s Another day so you know what that means - More WADE APPRECIATION 😁🥰😘 she dropped her 🍦so Wade bought her another one 😍

_(Picture of Wade giving a little girl an ice cream cone with three scoops of chocolate, the girl was staring at it with wide eyes and a grin)_

**_391 comments 234 retweets 402 likes_ **

* * *

**Frankie 🤫@DimmsDimmadome**

you know **_@Deadpool_** is starting to grow on me...

|

**Mikey Big Brain 🧠 @WhereArtThouAntonio**

What? Why? He’s a psycho murderer!! 

|  
|

**Frankie 🤫@DimmsDimmadome**

he hasn’t killed Anyone recently! And his boyfriend is adorable!   
  
|  
|

**lulu 👽@Bagginsroad**

Yesss! Have you seen the recent pic **_@BubbleButt_ ** posted!? Wade buying A little girl ice cream bc she dropped hers? Adorable!!

|  
|

**Mikey Big Brain 🧠 @WhereArtThouAntonio**

doesn’t change the fact he’s crazy 🤡

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Heard you were talking shit about my boyfriend Micheal.T.R **_@WhereArtThouAntonio_ ** ☺️

|  
|

**Mikey Big Brain 🧠 @WhereArtThouAntonio**

😬😨 wh-what 

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

hnnng 😳👅💦

_(Picture of Wade stepping out of the ocean in only hello kitty swim trunks, water dripping off of his body as the sun shines behind him, his body shielding the light enough to give him a bit of a glow)_

...

**Queen MJ 👑 @TheCoolOne**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

Way to be thirsty on main 😏  
  
|  
|  
  
 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**  
Hnnng 

...

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

why do I still follow this account **_@BubbleButt_ **

|

**Deadpool’s BF 🥰@BubbleButt**

Friendship 😇✊

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

oh right 🙃

...

**My brother’s a Furry 🐾 @ShuriShuri**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

**_@Deadpool_ ** thanks you broke my favorite white boy 😩

|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

😳🙈

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I’m in love 😍 

_(Picture of a plate with enchiladas on it)_

|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

I knew it you’re only with me for my tortilla 😵😔

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

You got me. I started dating you for your enchiladas but now they’re just an amazing bonus 😘

|  
|

**Haley💅🏻 @Whitegirlwalking**

This is so cute Imma gonna gag 🤣

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Struggles of dating an unkillable vigilante #23

_(Picture of Wade’s suit, laid out on a table, utterly torn to shreds)_

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

What did you even do? This is the third suit in two months 😕 _**@Deadpool**_

...

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

I was hanging with Spidey we ran into a gang fight there was a bomb and I being the heroic person I am saved his life 😘 you’re welcome spidey 😉

|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

I didn’t need saving. And you definitely did not need to cover that bomb with yourself. I could have thrown it away from us 😒

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

There was a Bomb!?? Aksnxbxsj WADE😤

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

What an ugly keysmash 🙄

* * *

**madison@squaregarden**

_**@BubbleButt**_ is dating a mercenary difficult?

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He’s not really a mercenary anymore but yeah. I know he can’t really die but he can still feel pain so it hurts to see HIM hurt ya know? But he IS trying to be more careful And I love him so it’s worth it 🥰❤️

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

I’m sorry baby boy 😭I’ll try to not get stabbed again!! 😔

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

It’s okay Wade! I know you're trying to be more careful ☺️ I just don’t like seeing you hurt 😖

|  
|

**Deadpool Appreciation Squad @DPSquad**

Awwww 🥺 we’re in total agreement **_@BubbleButt_ **!!

* * *

**_DeadPool Appreciation Squad @DPSquad_ **

hey **_@BubbleButt_** QnA? Pleassse???

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

uhm sure? ☺️

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I was asked to do a Q&A so go ahead and ask questions using _#AskDPBF_ 😊 

**_402 comments 245 retweets 395 likes_ **

...

**Hadley🦔 @HardleyHadley**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

How'd you meet Deadpool? _#AskDPBF_

_|_

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

We ran into each other. Literally. Nearly scared me right off the roof 😂 He bought me a taco to make up for it though 🥰 Then we kinda kept running into each other after that

|  
|  
  
 **Hadley🦔 @HardleyHadley**

why were you on a roof??

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

**👀**

...

**BIke 🚴🏽 @ByGeorgeIGotIt**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** why is this your username?? _#AskDPBF_  
  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Bc Baby boy has a bubble butt 😍😘😘🥰

_(Picture of Peter’s ass, clothed in Wade’s princess sweatpants, as he bends over to grab something from under the couch, head turned away from the camera)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

WADE! Ugh Yeah Wade likes to point it out all the time 😩 but I love him sooo he gets a free pass this time ig 🥰 but please stop posting pics of my ass 🙈

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Never baby boy The world needs to see this beauty 😘😘😍👅💦

...

**Ronald McDamn 👅 @GetMeAMcflurry**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** What’s your name? It’s kinda weird referring to you as Deadpool’s Boyfriend _#AskDPBF_

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

This account is all about Wade Wilson and the beauty of Wade Wilson such trivial things such as My Name do not matter here 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

But you can call me Peter I guess 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the Usernames I use resembles anyone else’s it’s purely coincidental. 
> 
> I am writing this on an IPhone because my computer broke so if the emojis don’t show up...sorry. 
> 
> (Also I am not funny so there’s also that)


	2. Let Peter be Thirsty in peace Mr.Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt
> 
> First off, Wade is amazing and gorgeous. I’ll salivate over him all I want! Second, Let me thirst over my boyfriend in peaaaacccceee 😤
> 
> |  
> |
> 
> It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark
> 
> No.

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** Why am I just finding this account?

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Don’t know? not like I tried to hide it from you by hacking Friday…..👀 

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

CoughCough **_@BubbleButt_ **

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

I’m not even gonna ask. Just keep the thirst tweets to a minimum. I don’t need to see you salivating over Wilson of all people.

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

First off, Wade is amazing and gorgeous. I’ll salivate over him all I want! Second, Let me thirst over my boyfriend in peaaaacccceee 😤

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

No. 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

☹️😢

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

All hours are loving Wade Wilson hours 🥰😘😘 Love you Baby 🥰🥰😍🥰😘

|

⚔️🦄 **🔫@Deadpool**

*Squeals* Baby Boy!! 🙈*Hugs real tight😉* 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

|  
|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

For those of you wondering, yes. He really is squealing and hugging the life out of me 😂😊😘

* * *

**Love Simon is my spirit animal @IloveBlue**

I want a love like **_@Deadpool_ ** and **_@BubbleButt_ **😞

|

**Jelly graham crackers @ItsKellyBitch**

Don’t we all 😞 

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

TBT when me and Wade went on vacation together for the first time 🤣 Wade surprised me with a trip to the NASA center for my bday 😁

_(Picture of Wade and a Brunette facing away from the camera, Wade, wearing a hoodie with the hood raised, with an arm wrapped around Peter, who was wearing a NASA hoodie, and leaning against Wade as they stood staring up at the spaceship in front of them)_

...

**Queen MJ 👑 @TheCoolOne**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

Was this also the trip you somehow got food poisoning from?

|

**Deadpool’s BF 🥰@BubbleButt**

It indeed was but at least that was After we already went to NASA 🤪

* * *

**My Brother’s a Furry 🐾 @ShuriShuri**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** Guess who's coming to the tower tomorrow!

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

No way! Rihanna!? 😳🤯😵

|  
|

 **My Brother’s a Furry 🐾 @ShuriShur** i

Do you want to see the blueprint I just finished or not? It’s THE blueprint 😏  
  
|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF 🥰@BubbleButt**

😮Kidding! I can’t wait to see you Shuri!!🥰 

|  
|

**Potato Potahto Gun 🥔🔫@HarleyPotateos**

What? You mean THAT blueprint!?? I want to go to the tower _**@TonyStark**_ fly me up there you asshole 😠

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

**_@HarleyPotateos_ ** Oh so now you want to come up? All I had to do was get Shuri here?

|  
|

**My Brother’s a Furry 🐾 @ShuriShuri**

Ha, he loves me more Stark 😜

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wade’s being self deprecating again so I’m pulling out the big guns 😡😡

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Reasons I love Wade - He’s funny. There isn’t a day that goes by that he doesn’t manage to make me laugh so hard my ribs hurt 1/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He cares a lot. Seriously. He’s the sweetest! He always listens to me when I rant and last week he surprised me with a doughnut from a shop four hours away because I wanted to try it 2/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He’s the BEST CUDDLER EVER!! Like seriously, nobody can cuddle like Wade. Never fails to make me feel better when I am wrapped up in his arms 🥰 3/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He’s a terrible singer and he always mashes up lyrics from different songs but the only lyrics he doesn’t mess with is Wham! Songs 4/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He loves me even though I can be a handful sometimes but he doesn’t judge me and always always helps me through bad days 5/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Did I mention he’s a great cuddler?? BECAUSE HE FUCKING IS 😍😍☺️ 6/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He makes Bombass Enchiladas. Like they are soo good that I am torn between telling him to sell them or keeping it for myself out of fear you guys would take him from me if you knew how amazing his enchiladas are 7/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Those biceps hnnng 😋😘😍 8/?

|  
|  
  
 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He’s fluent in multiple languages need I say more? 😉 9/?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wade’s the sexiest, funniest, most caring person I know and I will continue to shove that in his face whenever I can. Tough love babe ❤️10/10

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I have more but Wade’s crying on my shoulder because I quote “Baby boy! You’re making my heart grow three sizes today!” 

|  
|  
  
 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I love you too baby ❤️❤️ **_@Deadpool_ **

* * *

**Golly Ho Ho @JeezWhiz**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** is it hard dating someone with such severe mental health issues? No offense just genuinely curious…

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I won’t lie. There are good days and there are bad days but I love Wade and I will always be here to help him when he needs. Especially on the really bad days because He! is! Worth! It!! ☺️ 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He deserves love and By Golly I WILL GIVE IT TO HIM! ALL THE LOVE!! ALL OF ITTT ❤️❤️❤️

* * *

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** Why is your lab door locked?  
  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

What makes you think I know? 🧐

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

Kid. It’s your lab. I would hope you’d know.

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

….okay fine. I accidentally jammed the door. Harley promised to help fix it when he got here tonight….

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

How did you jam that door? And why didn’t **@Friday** tell me??

|  
|

**Stark’s A.I @Friday**

Peter made me promise not to tell you.

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎@TonyStark**

And you agreed!?

|  
|

**Stark’s A.I @Friday**

His puppy dog eyes are very convincing.

|  
|

**Deaf Archer 🏹 @Hawkeye1.0**

Wow. His puppy dog eyes are even effective against artificial intelligence. _**@RealCaptainAmerica**_ and you didn’t believe me when I said he could take over the world with just his puppy eyes alone 😂

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Don’t worry Mr.Stark, Harley will help me fix it.

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wade, guess who the best boyfriend in the world is? Hint, read the first word again 😉😘 **_@Deadpool_ **

**_432 comments 203 retweets 396 likes_ **

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

My boyfriend is a dumbass 🙃

|

**Deaf Archer 🏹 @Hawkeye1.0**

What did he do?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

He thought you made French toast in the toaster. Now the whole house smells like burnt eggy bread 😞 and now we need a new toaster 😂

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

It’s called French TOAST WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK 😖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Names/handles are random. They are just the first words that pop into my head so I apologize if any of them are weird or resemble any actual twitter/person/thing.


	3. No flowers were harmed in the making of this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt
> 
> @TotallyRealSpiderMan Put’em up web head I have a broom and I’m not afraid to use it 🧹👿

**GhostKing👻@NicoDeservedBetter**

**_@Deadpool_ ** was that you I just saw on the back of **_@TotallyRealSpiderMan_** ??

|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Yes 🥰 he’s so strong and flexible 😜 how could I not let him carry me 😋

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

You keep saying that I might get jealous 😤 guess I’ll just have to fight for you!

|  
|  
  
 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

 ** _@TotallyRealSpiderMan_** Put’em up web head I have a broom and I’m not afraid to use it 🧹👿

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

EeeekYou’d fight for me?😍

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Without question 🥰😘

|  
|

**GhostKing👻@NicoDeservedBetter**

😳

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

No **_@Deadpool_ **

|

⚔️🦄 **🔫@Deadpool**

Yes

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

No

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Yesssss

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

No.

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Yes!

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

No!

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

🥺 

|  
|

 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**  
...

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Okay fine MAYBE

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

FUCK YEAHHH

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I’m going to regret this...

* * *

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

Come get your mans **_@BubbleButt_ **

_(Picture of Wade passed out in a dumpster, a banana peel on his head)_

_**607 comments 456 retweets 597 likes** _

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

TFW your boyfriend is so aesthetic you can’t help but take a picture 📸

_(picture of Wade sitting in a windowsill looking outside, it was angled to where you couldn’t see out the window but the setting sun was casting a warm glow over his features. He was wearing a sweater with DeadPool holding up two swords while riding a Pegasus on it, fuzzy socks and plain black sweats, holding a blue and red mug in his hands)  
_

_**602 comments 376 retweets 568 likes** _

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@Bubblebutt**

Did you know that in some myths Loki is Thor’s uncle? 

_|_

**Slither Slither 🐍 @PrinceLokiOfAsgard**

You shouldn’t believe everything you read 🙃

_|  
|_

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

what are you hiding 😶

_|  
|_

**Slither Slither 🐍 @PrinceLokiOfAsgard**

Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy 🤪

_|  
|_

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

Okay who taught Loki Memes? And Emoji’s?

_|  
|_

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

👀

* * *

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

I feel so pretty 🌼 (p.s no flowers were harmed in the making of this photo) **_@BubbleButt_** let’s do a photo shoot again!

_(Side shot of Wade leaning back on his hands, head tilting up to towards the sun in a daffodil field wearing a soft yellow sundress and a daffodil flower crown, eyes shut and a smile on his face)_

...

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**   
**_Replying to @Deadpool_ **

You are definitely wearing that dress again 😘 and definitely! I love taking pictures of you 😏

...

**I can’t remember Last Friday night @TootTootsy**

**_Replying to @Deadpool_ **

daffodils are weeds 

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

You take that back right now 😖

* * *

⚔️🦄 **🔫@Deadpool**

Do you

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Do You? 

* * *

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Does this make my ass look good? 

_(Picture of Wade in an ill-fitting Spider-Man costume and a cheap spiderman mask, hands held out in the recognizable spider-man pose and turned slightly away to show his ass)_

|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

THATS WHERE MY COSTUME IS! WADEEE You better not have ripped it! 

|  
|

⚔️🦄 **🔫@Deadpool**

but does my ass look good? 🥺

|  
|  
  
 **Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

.... yeah it does

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

🤪 HELL YES! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and leave a comment if there’s something you really want to see. Like a question or Tweet or scene or something, not saying I’ll do all of them but I might get some in. I mean, I don’t know where I’m going with this anyway.


	4. Harry? In my fic? More likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potato Pohtato Gun 🥔🔫 @HarleyPotateos  
> Peter How many fucking billionaires do you know!?   
> |  
> |  
> Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt  
> Three no four no wait- do millionaires count?? Umm...I lost count...

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

What’s Black and Red and green all over?

|  
|

**Spider-Man deserves more hugs @LouLouLou**

I don’t know, what?

|  
|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

_**@DeadPool**_ in the paint isle🤣

_(Picture of DeadPool without his mask, in a large puddle of spilled green paint, suit covered neck down in paint, his mask in his hands, broken pieces of paint cans surrounded him. He looked startled and was staring up at Spider-Man with wide eyes)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Do I even want to know?

|  
|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

Probably not. I’ll make sure he gets cleaned up or at least dry before he goes home 😂

* * *

**Stew you @StewMew**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** how do you know **_@TonyStark_ ** so well?

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

One sec! **_@CEOPepperPotts_ **, can I tell them?

|  
|

**Tony’s babysitter @CEOPepperPotts**

You pretty much have already. But yes, thank you for asking Peter. 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

☺️ of course Ms.Potts! 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I work for him! I’m his personal intern!

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

More like a pain in my side. 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

🥺

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

….in a very loving way! 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

☺️

* * *

**Norman Sucks @HarryOsborn**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** guess who’s coming to New York next month?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Electric boogaloo 🤪

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wait- wait a fucking-

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

HARRY OH MU GID YOUR COMIGN BACK AMSZBVZBAISJ I MISSED YOUUUJ 🤩🤩🥳

|  
|

**Norman Sucks @HarryOsborn**

PETER AHHHHHH

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

AHHHH MY PLATONIC SOULMATE IS COMING BACK FROM THE WAR OH MY GOD (Sorry Ned **_@GuyInChair2_ ** I love you too I swear)

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

Understandable. I don’t mind being a mistress while the boo’s away 😉

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I love you 😂

|  
|

**Norman Sucks @HarryOsborn**

Ah yes, the other one 🤔 thank you for taking care of him while I was away, I’ll have to give you a gift later for dealing with his ass 🙂

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Heyy 🥺

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

You don’t have to do that 😳 really! 

|  
|

**Norman Sucks @HarryOsborn**

Nonsense. I’ll send it later this week. You like Lego’s still right? 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Might as well just accept it. He’ll send it either way 😒 (I’ll text you later Harry) 

|  
|

**Lord Nedward 👁👄👁 @GuyInChair2**

I- okay? 😧 uhh, yeah, I do.

|  
|

**Potato Pohtato Gun 🥔🔫 @HarleyPotateos**

Peter How many fucking billionaires do you know!? 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Three no four no wait- do millionaires count?? Umm...I lost count...

|  
|

**Potato Pohtato Gun 🥔🔫@HarleyPotateos**

I-

* * *

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

🌯🥰😮😳🧻🚽🥵🌋🙊🧺🚿🛌☺️

|

**Didn’t see you there 😏 @DennysBurger**

What does this mean??

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

You don’t want to know. Trust me 😐😰

* * *

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms! **_@TotallyRealSpiderMan_ **

|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

Nope didn’t happen.

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

🥺 you’re so cruel to me Spidey

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I’ll let you cradle me in your arms Wade! We can have a bonding moment!!

|  
|

⚔️🦄🔫 **@Deadpool**

Yay! Be right there 😘 

* * *

**Nancy is Bae @JustForNancyWheeler**

I don’t know who I ship more. Spideypool or Peter and Wade?

|  
  
 **SwimSwimSwim@SallyTheSeaHorse**

Why not both?

|  
|

 **Nancy is Bae @JustForNancyWheeler**  
🤯 Both? Both is good. 


	5. #LovingWadeHours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Some people hate on Wade and Peter is not having it.
> 
> (I meant to post this like a month ago but I forgot 😅)

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** what did I say about wade being in the lab?

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

To only let him in if it’s an emergency.

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

So why was he in your lab? I swear I’m just gonna have Friday ban him again 😒

|  
|  
  
 **Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wait! You don’t have all the facts!

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

Which is?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I love him.

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

And because I was fixing his suit and he was bored

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

Just keep him out of your lab. You remember what happened the last time?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Yes but that was forever ago! And he didn’t mean to scratch your iron man suit!  
  
|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

That was two months ago. And I don’t care if he meant to or not. He shouldn’t have been swinging his swords around because a fly hit you in the face.

|  
|

🔫🦄 **⚔️@Deadpool**

Hey! I had to protect my baby boy! 😠 not even a fly should be allowed to hurt him!

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Wade 😍😘 I love you ❤️ 

* * *

**Spidey for life @Spideylover**

Did **_@TotallyRealSpiderMan_ ** just swing pass me with a Deadpool flag tied to his back like a cape??

|

**Swish Swish 🕸@TotallySpiderMan**

And what about it?

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

**_@TotallyRealSpiderMan_ ** Nice cape 😏

|  
|

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

Thanks 😊 I got you one too!!

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Gasp YESSS I’ll hang it from SI Tower!! Everybody will see Wade!!

|  
|

**It’sa me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

You’re gonna give me gray hairs

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

...

|  
|

**It’ss me Iron Man 😎 @TonyStark**

Don’t even think about it!

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF😘@BubbleButt**

I didn’t say anything 😇

* * *

**I just wanna have fun @ImLindana**

Hey **_@BubbleButt_ ** do you have any pics of your boyfriend that you really like?

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

*Le Gasp* DO I!!! I can make a whole thread of photos of Wade 🥰😍

|  
|

**Gabby hamburger@Letusbefriends**

PLEASE MAKE ONEE 🙏🏼🙏🏼

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I’m always up for loving on Wade 😉

|  
|

**Queen MJ 👑 @TheCoolOne**

You guys have no idea what you just unleashed 

* * *

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

So I was asked to make a thread of my favorite pictures of Wade! I have sooooo many but I’ve got to keep it to just five right now bc I’ve been limited by my friends 😒 But here they are!! 😁 _#LovingWadeHours_

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Last spring, we had a picnic and this little guy appeared during Wade’s post-food doze 😊 1/

_(Photo of Wade curled up under a tree, napping, a squirrel on his shoulder also asleep)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Washing dishes 🧽🍽 (we may have had a foam war right before this photo 😂 (I won)) 2/

_(Wade stood in front of a sink of soapy water, foam on his face, arms and shirt with a soapy sponge in one hand, half clean dish in the other, and a pout on his face as he stared at Peter)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Pride 🏳️🌈 last year (he still has this dress, I have no idea where he got it) 3/

 _(Wade wearing a long flowing ballroom dress seemingly made from many different pride flags, and a rainbow wig with a crown, he had the pan flag painted on one cheek and the Bi flag on the other (in support of Peter) and was waving a massive flag that said “Free Hugs from Princess Wadina to all!” With “Stupid assholes not included” in brackets underneath)  
_  
|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Tfw your boyfriend is so adorable you can’t help but take a pic 😊 4/

_(Wade sitting on the couch, it’s late and the only light is from the TV casting a glow on his face, he looks half asleep, head leaning in one hand, eyes lidded)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Animals just seem to love him 😂 5/5

_(Photo of Wade holding a baby lamb and feeding it with a bottle, a soft grin on his face)_

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I have so many more but I’m being told to limit myself 😞 

...

**Tummy Tuner @FairlyOddPerson**

**_Replying to @BubbleButt_ **

you are really good at photography are you a photographer?

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Kinda? It’s more of a hobby but I do have a minor in photography 😊 it’s helps that Wade is just so photogenic 🥰

* * *

**Lickiety split @SundayDrives**

**_@BubbleButt_ ** How could you possibly stand Deadpool? He’s so annoying and a complete fucking psycho. I can’t believe he’s not in a mental ward rn

|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Well, Todd. Firstly, I don’t just “Stand” Wade. I love and care about him. He’s everything to me. He’s not just someone I am forcing myself to be near. I genuinely care about him. So no, I am not just “standing” him. 

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

Sure there are times when we get annoyed with each other but all people are like that. I have never forced myself to be near Wade. He’s Hilarious and Caring and Beautiful and deserves the world after all the shit people put him through.

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

And it’s people like you who make him feel like he doesn’t deserve to be alive when that’s not even close to true! You don’t know him. You don’t get to judge him from behind your screen when he’s saved more lives than you ever have. 

|  
|

**Lickiety Split @SundayDrives**

He’s also killed more people than me! He’s insane and should be in a mental hospital.

|  
|

**Deadpool’s BF🥰@BubbleButt**

I won’t lie and say Wade doesn’t have some mental issues but he’s working on them. Sure he’s killed but he hasn’t killed anyone in months! Months! He’s trying and that’s more than you’ve ever tried not to be such a dick. Nobody’s perfect. Not even you. So stop pretending you are. 

…

**Deadpool Appreciation Squad @DPSquad**

YESS GO OFFF!!! 

...

**Look Away Look Away @KittSnickett**

Yeah! LEAVE WADE ALONE ASSHOLE! He’s trying!

…

**Frankie 🤫@DimmsDimmadome**

STOP BEING SUCH A DICK DUDE 

* * *

**Swish Swish 🕸 @TotallyRealSpiderMan**

@ all those who think Wade shouldn’t be patrolling with me or that he’s just a mentally unstable murderer, I sincerely hope you get your head checked. He’s trying to be a better person and he can’t do that if you never give him a second chance. Stop being a dick and get your heads out of your asses. Wade’s not the villain here, you are.

**_789 comments 678 retweets 703 likes_ **

…

**Spider-Man Stan🕷🕸@Spideylover**

SPIDEY GO OFFF

|

**CARRRLLLAAA 🍦😭 @BradleyNicholson**

First **_@BubbleButt_ ** and now Spidey? We stan so hard 😍

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on an IPhone because my computer broke so if the emojis don’t show up...sorry. 
> 
> (Also I am not funny so there’s also that)


End file.
